


In A Mirror, Darkly II

by JayEz



Series: It Started In The Hallway [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, HP: EWE, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, PTSD, mirror universe meets canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “In A Mirror, Darkly” as well as “It Started In The Hallway, part III”.<br/>The Dark Lord is worried that his chancellor Harry Potter is too emotionally invested in Draco Malfoy. Harry’s thoughts are elsewhere when he inspects a mirror in the Department of Mysteries and he finds himself in another universe where minor differences in the past changed the present to a great extent.</p><p>Can be read without having read either prequel. If the non-con warning for part I throws you off, there is a non-graphic summary of chapters 1 and 2 (where the underage rape happens) in the notes to chapter 3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this happened! I was writing IMD part I when I realised I could work it into my Hallway-Verse in a fusion of some sort, like in Star Trek Enterprise episode "In a Mirror, Darkly", where I got the title from. So mirror!Harry falls into Hallway-Verse and canon!Harry is intrigued...
> 
> Frankly, I was surprised how well IMD part I was received. I feared bad reactions since it's really explicit underage non-con but I'm so thrilled that a lot of people liked the story. Thanks to all those who read, commented and made me dance stupidly in front of my computer.... :)
> 
> A million words of thanks to my beloved beta [ vernie_klein](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein) <3
> 
> Updates every Saturday.

**Mirror Universe, 2004**

“Chancellor Potter, here’s the midday report.”

“I don’t have time to read it, Parkinson, just give me the highlights.”

His assistant swallowed nervously and drew a breath. “Of course, sir. Yaxley reports that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement caught three wanted fugitives, snatchers brought in four more this morning.”

“Any big names?”

Parkinson shook her head. “No, sir. Mr Zabini is meeting with the French government today concerning the extradition treaty, Mrs Umbridge has a new leaflet you need to sign off on and has asked you to join her in her office at your earliest convenience.”

“She will have to wait for later. After my one o’clock I’m needed in the Department of Mysteries.”

“The mirror, yes.”

“News about the resistance?”

“No, Chancellor.”

“No?”

Parkinson shook his head vehemently. “Dumbledore’s Army is being elusive, sir. They seem to be regrouping.”

“Good to know that taking out their South-West chapter was a blow to them. Find out if there’s any news on Weasley and Mudblood Number One.”

“Yes, sir,” the witch said and headed off to Draco’s Auror office. 

Harry followed the corridor until he reached his own office with his personal lift which took him straight to Voldemort’s rooms which lay hidden from the rest of the staff. 

The Dark Lord was considering a magical map on the wall. It showed sightings of alleged members of the resistance, glowing in the low light. 

“They’re running out of places to hide.” Voldemort’s mouth curled into an icy smile. 

The man looked nothing like the once handsome Tom Riddle. Ever since he and the remaining part of his soul had merged, his face bore more resemblance to a snake than anything else. 

“And they’re being elusive,” Harry added. “No sightings in the past twenty-four hours.”

“The leaders?”

“I’ve sent Parkinson to inquire about them, though I doubt there will be any news.”

“We will capture them eventually. We will capture everyone eventually.”

“What did you want to talk about, Voldemort?” It always sent a shiver down Harry’s spine that he was the only one in the Wizarding World allowed calling the Dark Lord by his real name. 

“Draco Malfoy.”

Harry felt a pang of worry. The last time he had seen the blonde was at breakfast after which he’d hurriedly left.

“What about Draco?”

Voldemort eventually turned away from the map and his slit-like eyes found Harry’s. 

“I’ve always been very tolerant of your fling, Harry.” The wizard stepped into the room where the light shone brighter. “But I fear your, well, attachment to him runs deeper than I originally thought.”

“What are you saying, Voldemort?” Harry was growing more and more uneasy – something that hadn’t happened to him for years. 

“I saw how you two interacted when we attacked the resistance in the mountains of Wales. Draco was hurt in the fight and you rushed to his side, putting yourself at risk. It was a foolish act, overly emotional.”

“I fail to see the problem,” Harry stated icily. 

“You’ve grown too close to Draco Malfoy, Harry. It’s a risk we can’t take. Love isn’t worth sacrificing all that we have achieved.”

“Love,” Harry snorted, though his chest felt tight. He might be able to convince everyone that things between Draco and him weren’t serious but he couldn’t lie to himself nor Draco for that matter. “That’s not love.”

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. “Don’t for one second operate under the assumption that I don’t recognise love when I see it. It’s a distraction. Put an end to it.”

“I will think about it,” Harry snapped, knowing fully well how that would end. 

The Dark Lord considered him for a long moment before he waved him off. “I’ll see you at the meeting at eight,” he dismissed Harry who left just too voluntarily. 

Harry was still playing the conversation and past events over and over in his mind when he reached the Department of Mysteries. Augustus Rookwood greeted him at the reception and navigated the endlessly intertwining hallways. 

“It’s the strangest object, Chancellor Potter. It looks like a mirror but you can’t see your reflection, only shadows. Diagnostic charms received very high readings of energy and magic.”

“Dark magic?”

“Not specifically, everything is a bit distorted. Here we are.” The Death Eater opened a door and led Harry towards a tall, minimalistically decorated mirror. 

He approached and tried to put break-up scenarios out of his mind. It proved to be a nearly impossible task. 

The mirror was a mystery. No reflection, neither in front nor via the glass at the back. There were no runes or markings, no letters, no name. Harry touched the frame on both sides, feeling for asymmetrical bumps. 

“Anything?”

“Not yet.” Harry focused on the glass. He saw his silhouette in the mirror, darkly. Nothing more than a shadow that didn’t even have to be him. He leaned closer, his nose almost touching the surface. The shadow stayed where it was. 

First the issue with Draco, now a mysterious mirror. What a day. 

Harry sighed in exasperation and rested his forehead against the glass. 

Suddenly he was being torn in fifty different directions, it was burning and his feet left the ground and – 

Harry stumbled forwards. It couldn’t be, there had been a mirror in front of him. 

He looked around. Where had Rookwood gone? The Death Eater was nowhere to be seen. The room was empty but it was still undoubtedly the Department of Mysteries.

“What was that noise?” a woman asked, opening the door in alarm. Her eyes widened when she saw him. “Mr Potter! What a surprise! What brings you here? How do you even know this room exists?”

Harry didn’t reply - he was too transfixed by the witch. He had seen her before, though only briefly when Umbridge had questioned her in the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. 

The witch had been kissed by the Dementors years ago. 

“Are you alright, Mr Potter?”

“It’s Chancellor Potter to you, Mudblood.”

She gasped. “Why are you speaking to me like that?” 

“Why aren’t you in your right place?” He drew his wand. 

The woman took a step back, horrified. Now she was showing him respect. 

“Please, stay here, I’ll get the Minister.”

Harry nodded. Perhaps Pius could sort this out. Where had Yaxley disappeared to? And why had a Mudblood they had disposed of somehow returned to the Ministry?

The door re-opened but this time, it wasn’t the witch. In front of Harry stood Kingsley Shacklebolt, in the flesh, golden earring and all. 

“You?” Harry raised his wand. “I killed you. I watched you die.”

Shacklebolt’s usually so calm nature was taken over by surprise. “No, Harry, I think I’d remember.”

“It’s Chancellor Potter to you. What is this? Did the resistance resurrect you? Did they take me? A very intelligent kidnapping, Shacklebolt, leaving me with my wand.” He pointed it straight at the man. 

Shacklebolt remained silent for a long time. He whispered something to the witch and she hurried off. 

“What year is it, Harry?”

“Chancellor.”

“What year is it, Chancellor?”

“2004.” 

Shacklebolt nodded. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was inspecting the mirror the snatchers found yesterday. Yaxley doesn’t know a protective curse from an aggressive spell, so I took a look.”

“Yaxley?”

“Yes, Yaxley, Head of the Department of Mysteries.”

“And who is Prime Minister?”

“Pius.”

“Pius Thickness?”

“If you’re going to repeat everything I’m saying I will fix your tongue to the roof of your mouth.”

“Why do you call yourself Chancellor?”

“Because I am. Pius is merely a puppet.” 

Shacklebolt’s eyes widened and Harry waited for him to go on. The door opened a third time. It was the woman again, and behind her was a tall wizard with blond hair- Draco. It was Draco. 

“Draco!” Harry stepped towards the man but something stopped him. Draco didn’t look like Draco. It was unmistakably him, with the pointed face, the smooth hair and the lean body. But the eyes and his features – they were soft and all wrong. 

“You’re not Draco,” he spat at the imposture. 

The man was horrified. “I am Draco Malfoy but you are by no means Harry Potter.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Gentlemen,” Shacklebolt interrupted. 

“Kingsley,” not-Draco said. “I saw Harry during lunch break. This is some twisted joke from the Neo-Death Eaters, everything else is impossible.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know my partner when I see him!”

“I believe you. Where is Harry now?”

“I’m right here.”

“You’re not Harry.” Harry couldn’t believe the disgust in Draco’s voice. His Draco would never speak to him like this. “He’s probably in our office.”

“Then we’ll go there. Perhaps he can shed light on the matter.”

The men left, yet Harry made no move to follow them. 

Shacklebolt rolled his eyes. “We need to figure out why you’re here.” Harry remained silent. “Chancellor, if you please.”

Seeing no other option, he followed. The Ministry looked almost as it should. The Anti-Muggle posters were missing from the walls as were the guards, but other than that it was the same. 

Then they entered the Atrium. Where the “Magic Is Might” statue usually stood was a sort of memorial site featuring a witch, a Muggle, a bloody house-elf and several other beasts. 

The mirror had brought him to hell, Harry reasoned. 

Nothing, however, could prepare him for the moment he entered the Auror Headquarters on level two. There were no photos of the Weasel or Granger, or of Longbottom. Instead there were other people he recognised some of, all loyal supporters of their cause. 

They reached a door across the hall from Draco’s office but the plate next to the door didn’t read Blaise Zabini, Department of International Magical Cooperation. It read Malfoy, Potter and Weasley. Weasley!

Shacklebolt knocked. 

“What is it?”

“A slight emergency, Harry. Can we come in?”

The door opened immediately. 

Behind the desk sat Harry himself. The same hair, the same body, the same scar, even the glasses were the exact same. But his face, so wrong, so soft. 

“Kingsley! Draco! To what do I owe the-“ The other Harry gasped when he saw his counterpart. Shacklebolt magicked the door shut. 

The other Harry sank into his chair. Draco smirked. 

“I told you this wasn’t the real Harry.” 

“But he’s me! He looks exactly like me, bloody hell!” 

“But he isn’t. He thinks he’s Chancellor and Pius Thickness is still Minister.”

“What?” The other Harry shook his head. “Where did you find him?”

“Department of Mysteries. He reports the last thing he remembered was inspecting a mirror,” Shacklebolt explains.

“So what is he?”

Harry crossed his arms. Who did they think they were, talking about him like he wasn’t even in the room? He fought the urge to kill them all. If he did he would have a hard time returning to his rightful place. 

“My theory is that he is from a different time line. A different world.”

“Like in Star Trek?”

“Like in what?” Draco asked at the same moment Shacklebolt said, “I beg your pardon?”

What was Star Trek?

“I mean, like a parallel universe?” The other Harry elaborated. “Where the same people exist but they’re different, somehow, eh, more evil?”

Shacklebolt nodded. Harry had listened enough. 

“I don’t care about the specifics, I need to get back. I have a meeting with the Dark Lord to attend to.”

Every man in the room jerked their head around. 

“With Voldemort?” The other Harry had paled visibly. 

“Yes, with Lord Voldemort. At eight o’clock to discuss how to deal with the France situation, if there is one at all.”

The other Harry rose. “So let me get this straight – you come from a world where Lord Voldemort is not only alive but also you’re working with him?”

“Yes. To restore harmony in a world of Half-bloods and Mudbloods.”

His counterpart gaped. 

The next thing Harry knew was that the door flew open. 

“Mate, we’ve got a lead on- blimey!”

Harry had recognised the ginger hair immediately. The features were still similar, only without the scar. Ron Weasley was staring at the tip of Harry’s wand. 

“I finally caught you.”

“What are you, hang on, why are there two of you? Are we experimenting with Polyjuice Potion again?”

“No,” Draco said. “You, Harry, put your wand down, this isn’t your world.”

He hated to admit it, but it made sense. This redhead was not the same man Harry was hunting. He lacked a few scars, for example. Harry lowered his wand gradually. The Weasel seemed sufficiently scared. 

“Could someone please tell me what’s happening?”

“This guy just appeared in the Department of Mysteries. We think he comes from another universe. Apparently there, the Dark Lord’s Second Coming was successful and this imposture here helped him do it,” Draco summarised, voice drenched in disdain. 

Harry could hear the wheels in Weasley’s head turning and he observed the redhead. Inferiority had always fascinated Harry. 

“How do we get him back?” 

“I don’t know.” The other Harry rested his head on his hands and groaned in frustration. 

“We need to put a team on this,” Draco suggested. Apparently this world’s version of Draco was equally smart and capable. 

“And we need Hermione,” Weasel supplied. 

“The Mudblood?” 

“What?” 

“Ron, calm down. And get your wife, please.”

“They’re married?” Harry asked after the redhead had left. The other Harry nodded. “Any what about you two? Are you…?”

“Together?” Draco supplied. “Yes. We’re even living together.”

“In Grimmauld Place?”

The other Harry and Draco exchanged brief glances, then nodded. 

Silence fell on them. Harry went through everything he knew about temporal magic, trying to find a way out of this mess. 

His prospects looked grim.

*

It was unbelievable. The man looked exactly like him but he had something dark about him. His eyes were cold, his jaw set and his entire aura was one of a cruel man. 

What had happened to Harry in that other universe to turn him into this?

Ron returned with Hermione. From the lack of surprise on her part, her husband seemed to have filled her in. 

She extended a hand. “Hello, I’m Hermione Granger.”

“I know who you are, Mudblood, and I’m not touching you.”

Her eyes widened and Harry saw Ron’s hand dart to his wand. Hermione was glancing back and forth between the two dark haired wizards. 

“What happened in your first year at Hogwarts?”

His evil twin took a deep breath, obviously angry and revolted, but he spoke. 

“Nothing special until Quirrell tried to steal the Philosopher’s Stone and you and your Muggle-loving boyfriend stopped him together with Longbottom.”

“What happened to Voldemort?”

“The Dark Lord,” evil Harry said pointedly, “was locked away by Dumbledore, but Lucius knew where.”

“Lucius Malfoy?” This time it was Draco who asked. 

“Yes, my guardian and, I believe, your father.”

What?! Harry’s head snapped up. “Did you say guardian?”

“Yes. The Dursleys kicked me out when I was ten. I stayed at a home for magical orphans where Lucius saw me. He recognised me as the Boy Who Lived and decided to take me in as a foster child.”

“Bloody hell.” Ron looked as horrified as Harry felt. Raised by Lucius Malfoy and with Draco as his step-brother? No wonder the man standing in their midst had helped Voldemort. 

“When did Voldemort return where you’re from?”

“During my seventh year. In sixth, Tom Riddle’s diary had found its way into Ginny Weasley’s hands-“

“Let me guess, Lucius Malfoy.”

“Yes, Weasel. She opened the Chamber and a lot of Mudbloods were attacked. They removed Dumbledore form the school and wanted to close it when the girl was kidnapped. Draco and I discovered the entrance and entered, but you two,” he pointed at Ron and Hermione, “noisy Gryffindors that you are, had followed and a curse from the Weasel made the ceiling collapse. It was only me who found Ginny and the corporeal memory of Tom Riddle.”

“You didn’t destroy the diary then?”

Dark Harry smiled viciously. “Oh yes, but only after Tom had been corporealised and the girl had died. We prepared a brilliant story for Dumbledore. The following year we implemented a plant to retrieve the second part of Voldemort’s soul and merged them soon after. The Dark Lord had returned. The rest was child’s play.”

“Meaning you took over the Ministry.”

Evil Harry turned up his nose after nodding curtly at Hermione. 

“What’s your world like now?”

“It’s a place where Mudbloods like you get the Dementor’s kiss for stealing a wizard’s powers.”

Hermione gasped. It reminded her just as much of the war as it did Harry. And to think that in this other universe, there was no Chosen One?

“There must be a resistance.”

“Of course. You and the Weasel are their leaders but we are closing in on you. I’m looking forward to seeing you die, Mudblood.”

Harry was on his feet immediately but his best friend had been faster. The punch hit evil Harry straight in the face. But the man just laughed in Ron’s face. 

“Stop laughing or I’ll kill you,” Ron shouted and strained against Hermione’s and Draco’s arms that were holding him back. 

“Ron, we can’t!” Harry objected. “Wizards shouldn’t play with timelines, let alone different universes!”

“I’m afraid Harry is right,” Kingsley said. Ron stopped and crossed his arms, glaring at evil Harry. 

It was Hermione who broke the silence. 

“Ron said that this man fell through a mirror. I’ve read about such objects and I believe that this Harry is from a Mirror Universe.”

“So, like in Star Trek?”

“Yes, Harry, like in Star Trek.”

“Oh,” Ron exclaimed, “that was the TV show with the spaceships, wasn’t it? Enterpie or something?”

“Yes, Ron, Enterprise.” At Kingsley’s raised eyebrow, she added, “My muggle father is a huge fan and wanted to know if alternate or Mirror Universes could indeed exist. So I did some research.”

“And did your research tell you how we get rid of this nuisance?” Draco drawled. 

Evil Harry looked affronted. “You can’t talk to me like this. I’m the Chancellor and the second most powerful wizard of our time. I demand some respect!”

“To me you are an arrogant bigot who deserves to be left in a cell in Azkaban to rot,” his boyfriend bit back. It was slightly endearing to see Draco Malfoy of all people call someone out for bigotry, even after all these years, Harry mused and felt a sudden rush of affection.

Evil Harry’s stare, however, turned even colder. “You can be glad you’re wearing his face, or else I would hurt you more than you can imagine.”

“Gentlemen,” Kingsley interrupted again. “The question still stands. Mrs Granger, how can we bring him back?”

Hermione considered her shoes. Harry’s stomach sank. It didn’t bode well. 

“I don’t know, Kingsley. I only researched the existence of Mirror Universes, not interacting with them. I will need some time to come to grips with the matter again.”

“Take any resources you need, as many people as it takes to speed this up. I grant you full authority.” Hermione nodded and the Minister turned to Draco and Ron. “You two are to continue your work here. We can’t ignore our own criminals in favour of those from other worlds. Harry,” he added, and both he and his evil twin looked up. “Alright. Auror Harry, I need you to stay with Chancellor Harry at all times. Don’t let him out of your sight. Even better, your mission is to go home and keep this man from causing any problems.”

“Is that an order?” Harry had little hope of convincing Kingsley otherwise. 

“Yes, Harry.”

XXX

“I can’t believe you take orders from that man,” evil Harry complained when everyone had left. “You’re more powerful than him.”

“I don’t care. He’s the Minister and my boss.”

His evil twin shook his head. It felt strange to extend his arm to a version of himself. It felt like looking into a mirror that distorted every aspect of you, like those modern Muggle cameras that could lay effects over the photos. 

“Read this, and hold on. I’m going to apparate us to my home.”

The other man read the parchment, considered his options and seemed to conclude that he had no choice but to follow Harry. 

They landed on the porch of Grimmauld Place 12. 

Evil Harry didn’t speak, he only observed as Harry entered the house, hung his cloak and led them into the kitchen. 

“Do you live in Grimmauld Place as well?”

“Yes. It was left to me when my godfather died in Azkaban.”

“Sirius died in Azkaban?” 

His twin nodded. “In my third year. He escaped but was caught and kissed by the Dementors.”

The image made Harry nauseous. He took his eyes off evil Harry and made tea. Silence enveloped them. 

He set the cups down on the table and they sat, drinking, considering each other.  
Harry noticed some differences apart from his twin’s stance. His hair was slightly shorter, accentuating the scar which stood out prominently. They were both fit, but the other man looked more battle worn. He had faint scars on his hands and the tip of one was visible above his shirt. His robes were exquisite, had probably cost a fortune. 

“Are you willing to show me what happened to you?”

“Why should I?”

Harry chuckled. “We aren’t allowed to leave the house. What are we going to do with our time? I have a pensive.”

“If I show you, you have to show me as well.”

“A memory for a memory, then.” 

Harry shivered. He figured his counterpart was just as curious when it came to their world as Harry was when it came to his. 

They finished the tea and Harry led the way to his study where he took the small basin out of the cupboard. When he looked up again, he found his twin staring at a photo Draco, Ted and him. 

Harry loved that photo. They had been so happy that day. 

“Are you and Draco together in your world, too?”

The question caught the other man unawares. “It’s complicated.”

“Alright.” Harry put the pensive onto the desk. “I asked, so I will go first, alright?”

He selected the memory of how Hagrid had told him he was a wizard, how they’d gone to Diagon Alley and how Harry had met Ron and Hermione on the train. 

Disappointingly, evil Harry’s memories started at the orphanage where Lucius saw him talking to snakes. Evil Harry watched Harry chuckle as the snake and young Harry were talking about what to say in front of Lucius Malfoy. The memory changed and Harry saw how Draco and Harry grew closer as friends, how Draco taught him about purebloods, Mudbloods and Muggles and was horrified by the way his mirror-self agreed to everything. 

He was being brainwashed and he didn’t even realise it. 

Harry watched as his twin got sorted into Slytherin and how Crabbe and Goyle became heir bodyguards. 

They spent the rest of the day in the study. Harry showed the other man how he defeated Quirrell, how he destroyed Tom Riddle’s diary, how they saved Sirius and found out who had betrayed his parent’s trust, how Lord Voldemort returned aided by Harry’s blood and Wormtail’s arm, how they found the prophecy in the department of Mysteries, how Draco tried to kill Dumbledore but how Snape did it in his stead and, eventually, how he killed the Dark Lord in the Battle of Hogwarts after hunting down the Horcruxes. 

The dark wizard watched motionless most of the time, only when Harry and Lucius fought, he winced. To him, the Death Eater was his father figure. 

Evil Harry’s school time was, compared to Harry’s, rather uneventful, though horrifying. Draco and Harry ruled Slytherin, it seemed. Harry was glad to see Hermione and Ron working together, but he hardly recognised his friends. Hermione was even more ambitious and flippant, and Ron seemed to always take the most foolish risks to prove himself. When the Basilisk attacks started, Mirror Harry relished the attention and his reputation as Slytherin’s heir in a way that made Harry’s stomach turn. The talk about heralding a new era free from tainted blood was awful enough. 

Tom Riddle hadn’t expected the vanquisher of the Dark Lord to be on his side either. But in the end, the handsome teenager became corporeal. 

“What happened after you defeated Voldemort? What kind of society is this? And how did you and Draco come together? He was basically your enemy.”

“This is a long one. Are you up for it?”

“Of course.”

And so Harry showed him. The meeting in the Hallway. Testifying for Draco and Narcissa. Befriending Draco. The Kiss. The Second Kiss at the Burrow. Hermione finding out, him telling Ron. Deciding to join the Auror office. Fighting Greyback on May, 2nd, 1999. Rescuing a kidnapped Draco. Joining the Aurors and working together, rounding up Death Eaters in a world where it didn’t matter what blood was running in your veins but how your actions defined you. 

In the end, both of them were exhausted. Harry had watched the other man closely the whole time. Had he seemed rather endeared by the story of their love or was Harry imagining it? His twin had tensed visibly when Draco had been kidnapped, even though it wasn’t the Draco he knew. 

“It’s late,” Harry said after a long moment of silence. “Why don’t I make us some dinner and we can continue this later? I still want to know how Riddle and Voldemort merged. And why things between you and Draco are complicated.”

His twin nodded curtly and followed him downstairs. 

During lunch, Hermione’s Patronus brought news, though not very good ones. 

“We’re still looking into it. He will have to stay for the night and hopefully we will have more to go on tomorrow. Please let me know you’re ok.”

Harry did. He was almost glad that his twin got to spend the night, just to satisfy Harry’s curiosity. Everything he’d seen didn’t explain why the Dursleys had kicked Mirror Harry to the kerb. He vowed to have this information before the night was over. 

They mounted the stairs once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his evil twin share memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief and slightly graphic references to underage non-con as well as minor character death. The non-con memories are in _italics_ , so if you want to skip them, go ahead!
> 
> I'm so sorry! The chapter was ready for posting yesterday but I was at work until 2am today.... Please be mollified by the length of this chapter :) 
> 
> Also, thanks to vernie_klein for reminding me (again^^) that I can't use "Occlumency" for everything :)

**Mirror Universe, May 1997**

The torched hardly illuminated the corridor but they could see the door to the Room of Requirement clearly. Harry paused in front of it and faced Draco. 

“This is the point of no return, Draco.”

“Getting cold feet, Potter?” he sneered. 

“No. I was wondering about you.” 

“Harry, I may not be able to talk to snakes or silence a crowd with a look, but I am up to this. I want to help you and the Dark Lord rebuild our society.”

Harry returned Draco’s smile. “And I wouldn’t want to do it without you by my side.”

They shared a rough kiss and opened the door.

Tom Riddle had shaped the room into a comfortable flat of some sorts and was sitting at the sofa when they entered. 

“How did it go?” he asked Harry, who grinned maliciously. 

“Brilliant. Dumbledore bought my every word.” He imitated his own, scared tone of last night. “Professor, I was so shocked when I saw Tom Riddle. I only then realised that that was the man who killed my parents. He is a monster, Professor. I’m so sorry about the grief I must have caused you. I’m so confused at the moment, I need time to think about everything.”

“Dumbledore was always gullible and wanted to believe the best in people.”

“That’s why he will welcome me on his side with open arms tomorrow when I declare my allegiance to him and his cause.”

Tom laughed a high-pitched laugh that didn’t suit him entirely. “Marvellous. You can secretly communicate with the old man all summer long. Once we’ve established you as his Golden Boy, we’ll have to find a way to ingratiate you with the Wizarding community. Any thoughts, Mr Malfoy?”

Harry glanced at Draco, who hid his surprise fairly well. He thought quickly. 

“We could have someone find out that he was the one to close the Chamber of Secrets. Get his name into the Prophet and then have him attend one or two charity functions. Father is always invited – it shouldn’t be hard.”

Tom nodded approvingly. “I see that Harry’s faith in you wasn’t misplaced. Let’s hope it remains this way.” 

Draco stiffened unnoticeably and only because Harry had known him this long did he recognise this sign of worry.

XXX

**Mirror Universe, May 1998**

Harry came to a scattering halt in front of the gargoyle guarding the headmaster’s office. 

“Chocolate frog!” he gasped and the statue sprang to life, granting him access. He climbed the rising staircase two steps at a time. 

Harry knocked frantically and entered before he even heard Dumbledore’s “Come in”. 

“Professor!” he urged, stopping in front of the wizard’s desk. 

Blue eyes widened at the sight Harry surely made. “What is it, Harry?”

“I overheard Draco, sir, he was talking to Lucius via the fire in the Slytherin common room, and it seems he knows. He knows, Professor, and he’s planning on coming here tonight!”

It came out in a rush and Harry felt immensely pleased with how his voice was shaking with panic. It went as planned: Dumbledore’s face paled in horror. 

“We can’t let that happen, Harry. I will go and stop him, you have to go back to your dorm, or else Draco might get suspicious.”

Harry shook his head vehemently. “No, Professor, with all due respect, I have to come with you, I can help! I know what Lucius is capable of and I know his weaknesses. He might not be alone, I don’t know if he told anyone else about his mission.”

Harry gave the old man his most pleading look. 

“Draco thinks I’m in the Room of Requirement, studying. We… we had a fight. He won’t be looking for me, Professor. Please, I can’t let you do this alone. Let me help!”

Dumbledore considered Harry for a long moment and briefly, Harry feared that he would decline his offer, that Dumbledore would go alone… but then the man nodded. 

“Very well then. I take you with me on one condition: That you obey any command I might give you at once, and without question.”

“Of course.”

“Be sure to understand me, Harry. I mean that you must even follow such orders as “run”, “hide” or “leave me behind”. Do I have your word?”

Harry paused for effect, trying to appear struggling with agreeing to the conditions.

“I – yes. Of course. Yes, sir.”

Dumbledore nodded and they were off, Tom Riddle on their heels, hidden from view by very dark magic so not even Dumbledore could notice. 

XXX

The old man always wanted to believe the best in people, and that was what cost him his life in the end. 

Harry followed Dumbledore into a corner deep inside the castle. Voldemort’s hiding place was well protected, Harry could tell, and most of it was the Fidelius charm. In order for Harry to be able to defend the secret, however, Dumbledore had to reveal it to him. 

Just as they had planned. 

Dumbledore raised his wand to burn the parchment and in that moment, Tom disarmed the man and appeared behind them. 

“Tom?” Dumbledore sounded surprised but Harry could tell by the tension in his body that the old wizard was indeed scared. “What a surprise.”

Tom laughed that high pitched laugh of his that never failed to make the hair on Harry’s skin stand up. 

“About to die and still polite. You haven’t changed much from my day, Dumbledore, have you?”

“I’m a tad older, I’m afraid, Tom.”

Riddle’s eyes flickered to Harry, who raised his wand and pointed it at Tom. 

“I’ve already disarmed him, do you think you can stop me from killing him?”

Harry remained silent but next to him, Dumbledore turned to face him. “Harry, go. Safe yourself.”

“I’ll stay right here, sir.”

“Harry, you gave me your word-“

“You’re ridiculous, Dumbledore!” Tom was sneering now, utterly amused and Harry felt a sudden jolt of joy surge through him. This was it. The year of pretence was finally over. 

“Harry, you can stop the act now.”

Harry lowered his wand and saw the exact moment when Riddle’s words registered, blue eyes widening in horror as he stepped over to Tom, facing the old wizard. 

Horror mingled with hurt and disappointment before a green jet of light from Tom’s wand rendered Dumbledore’s eyes unseeing. 

XXX

They retrieved the case that held what remained of Voldemort, made their way to Hogsmeade and met up with Lucius. 

Harry returned to the castle – he had NEWTs to take after all, and Riddle needed to figure out how to merge his body with the piece of his soul from the case. 

When he entered the dungeon, Draco was sitting on the sofa, arms wrapped around his knees. The noise of Harry’s steps on the dungeon floor made him look up. 

A relieved smile spread on his face. “You’re back. Did everything work out?”

“Everything went according to plan. Dumbledore will be found and you will give me an alibi. Not that anyone would suspect me anyway.” Harry stopped next to where his lover was sitting on the sofa and looked down. “I will act the part of the grieving student, Lucius will blackmail the Governors to appoint Snape headmaster, we will join the Ministry and Tom will become the Dark Lord again and build up his following until we can take over the government. And then we’ll rebuild society.”

It was a glorious vision, and Draco agreed – Harry saw it in those grey eyes. The blond smiled up at him, then rested his head against Harry’s hip and somehow, Harry’s hand found its way into Draco’s hair, caressing it softly. 

With one graceful movement, Draco stood up and cupped Harry’s face with his hands, pressing their foreheads together. For a moment that felt incredibly more intimate than anything else Harry had ever done, they were breathing the same air. Draco pressed a feather-light kiss against his lips before he drew back to look him exactly in the eyes. 

“You’re going to be a great leader, Harry.” 

He had no idea what moved him to do so, but Harry wound his arms around Draco and pulled him tight against his chest. 

XXX

While imagining the following years, Harry had never dared to dream that everything would go so smoothly. He had anticipated trouble, resistance, opposition. 

And yes, there had been some, but it had in no way been enough to stop the combined forces of him and the Dark Lord. 

In September 1998, Harry joined the Department of International Magical Cooperation while Draco became an Auror. Lucius continued to attend charities with them, played his cards well and claimed a seat in the Wizengamot in 1999. 

In March that same year, Tom merged with Voldemort. He was weak and needed time to gain his strength, but by the end of the year, he was as strong as he had ever been. Harry and Draco used their connections to help gather followers for their cause. 

The Death Eaters grew in numbers – and the Ministry noticed nothing. Meanwhile, Harry gradually changed his politics. People admired him and when he promoted more men for the DMLE, Fudge argued but had no choice as to follow the Golden Boy’s wishes. 

They knew they had to replace him and within a week, Draco had placed Pius Thicknesse under the Imperius curse. When Fudge mystically disappeared a few days later, it was child’s play to appoint Thicknesse. 

As of January 1st, 2000, Harry Potter was Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Draco was the Ministry’s most trusted Auror and sure to be Scrimgeour’s successor. 

Now, the real fun began. Changing laws, subtly reducing the rights of Mudbloods and before the first intellectuals had realised what was going on, Harry was establishing the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. 

Protests formed but the Death Eaters struck them down violently. Attacks increased, panic spread and eventually, it became known: The Dark Lord had returned.

Enter Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, to arrange a cease fire and strike up an alliance. Even years later, Harry would still pat himself on the back for that one.

The Registration Commission demanded Mudbloods to register not two months after peace had fallen over the country. And who could protest against Harry Potter who had saved them all?

Inter-racial marriages were banned as of 2001. Draco saved Harry’s life when Scrimgeour staged an assassination attempt and was appointed Head Auror immediately after his recovery.

Scientific findings proved that Muggle-Borns had stolen their magic. Yes, Harry was rather proud of forging that study. By September 2001, captured Muggle-Borns received the Dementor’s Kiss. 

Resurgences, protests – the Resistance was growing. And who other to lead it than the Weasel and Mudblood Number One? Many outstanding pure-blooded citizens were killed and just before Christmas, Thicknesse saw no other choice as to declare a state of emergency. 

Harry Potter was named Chancellor on Christmas Eve, 2001. 

The following trick Harry had learned in Muggle school of all places: When the resistance had been struck down sufficiently as to make the murders stop, he simply forgot to relinquish his extra power. 

Caesar had to have been a wizard, he mused. 

Everything had gone smoothly until 2004, when they stormed the South-West headquarters of the resistance and Kingsley Shacklebolt almost killed Draco. 

Harry had never cast a more powerful Killing Curse in his life before he rushed to Draco’s side. 

And then Voldemort demanded Harry end his…. _thing_ with Draco. 

XXX

After leaving the pensive, Harry could do nothing but stare at his dark twin.

To think that all this potential for evil must have been slumbering inside Harry in this universe, too, made his stomach churn painfully and he found himself wondering again: What had happened?

His twin was smirking, an air of superiority around him. 

“Impressed by what I managed while you’re still merely an Auror amongst many?”

Harry swallowed. “Revolted is the word you’re looking for.”

The wizard’s smile turned into a frown. “You are a great wizard and yet you chose to waste your power, for what?”

“For a better world!”

“Just as I do.”

“Well, our views of what a better world is, exactly, seem to diverge a bit.”

They stared at each other, neither willing to be the first to look away. 

“What happened at the Dursley’s?” Harry asked eventually. His twin flinched, a myriad of emotions flickering across his face before he managed to school his expression again. 

“It is of no concern to you.”

“It is! I showed you what turned me into the man I am, you owe me the truth.”

“I owe you nothing, blood traitor!”

This was going nowhere, Harry decided, and raised his wand. His evil twin blocked his Legilimens at the first try, and at the second, the third, and the fourth. 

“I’m the superior Occlumens, Harry,” his twin spat. 

“Maybe. But I don’t need Legillimency to see through you in most aspects.” 

“Like what?” evil Harry taunted. 

“I know you love Draco and that you’ll never leave him, no matter what Voldemort says.”

“I don’t love him.”

“You do, he’s everything to you! I saw your reaction during my memories, you cared even though it wasn’t even your Draco. And you know what?” Harry angled his wand, his twin too enraged to notice. “Your Draco loves you back. It’s obvious to anyone, and it has to be obvious to you, too. That man would die for you!”

“Shut up!” evil Harry bellowed and at that exact moment, Harry cast his spell. 

Images flooded his mind, images of Private Drive like he knew it himself. His twin was on the floor, scrubbing it fiercely, Petunia warning him to be thorough or he’d be locked in the cupboard for the rest of the day. 

The picture in his mind wavered, he could feel his twin fighting back but he was in now, Harry wouldn’t relent and suddenly, the flood of information overwhelmed him. 

_A young Harry, stealing into the kitchen. The pie on the floor, a drunk Vernon, forcing him to lick up the mess he’d made. Harry bent over the kitchen table, face twisted in pain and humiliation._

_Harry on his knees in the living room, choking on Vernon’s cock._

_Vernon sending Harry into the living room to a man in a suit. The man teaching the young boy how to ride him._

_Vernon fetching Harry from his cupboard when Petunia was already asleep, throwing him onto the hard floor in the living room._

_Blood on the sheets._

_New Year’s. The Suit rimming the ten-year-old Harry, throwing him against the wall. He saw the exact moment when young Harry’s eyes changed and stared as he flung the man off, choking him without laying a single hand on him or using a wand._

_The dead body on the floor. Dumbledore, coming to take Harry to an orphanage._

The adult Harry finally threw him off and Harry stumbled a few steps back. He had no words, he couldn’t open his mouth, his mind was reeling with the images he had seen and he felt sick to his stomach.

One drink too many was all it had taken for Vernon to cross a line and he had never gone back. It could have happened to him, if his uncle-

Before Harry could finish his thought, he felt bile rise in his throat and he fell to his knees, spilling his dinner all over the floor until he dry heaved. 

Evil Harry was standing in a corner, trembling furiously. 

With a flick of his wand, Harry cleaned up the mess he’d made but he didn’t get up. His eyes wandered to the shaking figure in the corner as it all slotted into place. 

Of course Lucius’ talk about Wizard superiority would fall on eager ears with what Harry had gone through. The Malfoy had probably been a good father figure to his counterpart in their universe, raising him to become the Chancellor to herald a new age. 

Harry rose and approached his twin. 

“I’m not sorry I did this, Harry,” he explained, “but I’m sorry about what happened to you.”

“Save your words,” evil Harry spat, trying and failing to get his trembling under control. 

“Come on, let’s get down and I’ll make you some tea.”

“Tea won’t help me!” he shouted, hands clenching into fists. He was still gripping his wand. “I was done with that part of my life and you had to bloody drag it up again, didn‘t you, freaking blood traitor!”

Harry reached out, trying to soothe the man in front of him, but his twin jerked away and pointed his wand at him. 

“Don’t you dare touch me!”

Harry nodded and stepped back. “Alright. I will bring you to the guest room, okay? We both should get some sleep now.”

Evil Harry continued to glare but Harry didn’t relent until eventually, his twin lowered his wand and stepped out of the corner, following him out of the study and down the stairs to the guest room. 

Harry summoned clothes for the other man to change into, then left him, placing a variety of charms on the room so that evil Harry had no chance of escape. 

He went into the living room and poured himself a generous amount of Firewhiskey as he set down to process what he had seen tonight.

XXX

Harry hardly managed any sleep that night. He sat in the living room until the first beams of sunlight shone through the window, yet doing nothing to lighten his mood. 

He lifted the spells from the guest room and peered inside. His twin was curled into a ball on the bed, eyes open. He didn’t seem to have slept much either. 

“I’ll make some breakfast,” Harry said and left. 

He placed the same spells on the house as a whole, ensuring that evil Harry didn’t leave to wander Muggle London on his own. 

Still no word from Hermione. Draco had sent his Patronus at one point after midnight to tell him that he and Ron were pursuing a lead and not returning until the next day. 

Breakfast was a silent affair and neither of them ate much. 

“Can I borrow a book?” evil Harry asked as he rose. 

Harry showed him to the library, where his twin picked up several volumes and disappeared up the stairs again, leaving Harry to his silent contemplations. 

How would he have responded to a trauma like this? Would the Dumbledore of this universe have left him in that orphanage as well? Why hadn’t that Dumbledore taken Harry in himself? He must have seen how traumatised the boy was…

But there were no answers. 

XXX

Harry leafed through the books, willing his mind to take in what he was reading but to no avail. 

This universe was wearing him down, he had to find a way out of here. 

As if answering his prayers, he heard the front door opening on the floor below him. Had that Mudblood found something?

Harry slid off the bed and stole into the hallway and to the stairs. Indeed, he could see Mudblood Number One and Shacklebolt standing in the foyer, his twin rushing to greet them. 

One spell sufficed and he could hear what they were saying. 

“Harry, you look awful! What happened?”

“I’ll tell you later, Hermione… Did you find something?”

“Yes,” the witch said and a floor above them, Harry’s heart-rate sped up. 

The three moved to the living room but Harry willed his spell to follow. 

“What did you find out?”

Granger took a deep breath. “There is a way to get him back. It’s all very complicated, the origins of mirrors like the one he fell through aren’t traceable, and objects that allow inter-universe travel are rare at best. But there is one in London.”

“It’s in the Department of Mysteries,” Shacklebolt cut in. “It’s a round mirror, an unseemly object and no one ever discovered what it was capable of until Hermione came along.”

Harry made retching sounds that no one heard. 

“So how do we send him back?” His twin sounded as eager as Harry felt. 

Silence. 

“Hermione? Please tell me there is a way.”

“There is.”

“But?”

“But you won’t like it.”

“Why?”

“In order for him to pass through the mirror and back into his universe, he needs a sacrifice. A life. It’s the only way he can get through to the other side.”

Another moment of silence.

“Bloody hell!” 

Yet Harry wasn’t nearly as appalled as his twin downstairs. Murder wasn’t something he had shied away from in the past. The only question was: whom could he turn into the necessary sacrifice without too much trouble?

His mind was turning while he listened to the Mudblood and Kingsley explain the ritual in detail, his twin cursing in frustration in regular intervals. 

XXX

The answer presented itself later that day as if this universe wanted Harry gone as soon as possible. 

His do-gooder of a twin had brought him a sandwich for lunch without saying anything. Ever since that, he had been left alone. 

Around four, the doorbell chimed again and within moments, Harry was listening in from above as his twin opened the door to a black-haired witch with a toddler in her arms. 

At first, Harry thought it was Bellatrix Lestrange since the witches looked much alike, but then he recognised her from his twin‘s memories. 

Andromeda Tonks. 

The perfect solution.

XXX

A few hours later, the door opened to reveal his good twin, carrying a plate of steaming food. 

“I‘m sorry, there‘s still no progress, but we‘re working on it,“ he lied. It would have been rather convincing, Harry mused, if he hadn‘t overheard the truth earlier that day. 

“People in this universe are so incapable.“

That actually elicited a smirk from his evil twin. “Believe me, if I could speed this up, I would.“

_Oh, you could._ It was at the tip of his tongue but Harry wouldn‘t be where he was today if he possessed no self-control. 

He made a non-committal noise, took the plate and glared for good measure. 

After he finished, he made his way down to return the plate and chose to make tea as a distraction. His twin nodded at him from where he is going through what look like documents at the kitchen table but remains silent. 

Returning to the guest room, Harry was the epitome of non-chalance, even when he quickly stole a few of the Muggle clothes his twin seemed so fond of. 

Making it through the protective charms surrounding Grimmauld Place 12 was almost too easy - but then again, good Harry couldn‘t grasp what his counterpart was truly capable of. 

XXX

Evil Harry had disappeared with his tea over two hours ago.

Harry couldn‘t quite put a finger on it, but the fact was bugging him, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on his paper work. 

Eventually, his intuition won and he took a second mug upstairs as an excuse to check on evil Harry. 

Whose room was empty. 

Harry checked the library. The cellar. Every other room in Grimmauld Place 12. 

Then he summoned three Patronuses and sent for Draco, Ron, Hermione and Kingsley. 

XXX 

The way that little brat was tugging at Harry‘s sleeve was unnerving. It looked like any six year-old did, but he knew that this child had werewolf blood inside him. Harry wanted to recoil but he had to restrain himself. He was, after all, pretending to be his do-gooder of a twin who probably loved this brat, if the photos were anything to go by.

“It‘s a pleasant surprise, Harry, seeing you twice in one day,“ the witch said, eyes narrowed. 

“I‘m sorry for coming by unannounced, but you looked a bit... Sorry, I was a bit worried. You looked exhausted when you came by this afternoon. Are you alright? I can‘t imagine how hard it must be, raising Teddy all on your own,“ he said in his most compassionate voice.

Andromeda‘s eyes softened. The old witch took the bait, complained a bit about the stress and when she was most vulnerable, Harry cast the Imperio curse. She put up a brave fight, she truly did, but in the end no one could withstand the Chosen One for long. 

He put the brat in restraints for good measure before he disapparated, the child‘s cries sounding like music in his ears.

XXX

“Is there any way he could have overheard us talking about the ritual?“ was Hermione‘s first question and Harry cringed. 

“With what I‘ve seen him do, it might.“

“What do you mean, with what you‘ve seen him do? Did he hurt you?“ Draco looked alarmed.

“No, we traded memories of our pasts, and... what he did in that mirror universe is beyond evil.“

“So he heard what Hermione said about getting him back and decided to take his chance. He has to be at the Department of Mysteries, what are we waiting for?“ Ron drew his wand and looked at everyone expectantly. 

“He needs a sacrifice,“ Kingsley objected. “Without one, he won‘t be able to pass through. I doubt he will just head into the Ministry and look for a sacrifice there.“

“But we‘re the only ones he‘s seen, where could he go? He doesn‘t know this universe very well!“ 

At Hermione‘s words, something dawned on Harry and seconds later, realisation hit him like a bucket of icy water. 

“Bloody hell.“

Everyone turned to look at him. He was sure he had gone paler than a ghost. 

“Andromeda came to visit this afternoon. With Ted.“

“And you didn‘t tell her about our situation, mate?“

Harry shook his head.

Without another word, they apparated to Andromeda‘s house. 

XXX

Harry was glad to notice that even in this universe, he was famous and valued, so no one stopped him when he entered the Ministry with a pliant Andromeda in tow and headed for the Department of Mysteries. 

He knew the layout of the Department quite well, but it was slightly different here, the shifting pattern of the rooms varied a little and Harry couldn‘t be sure if the mirror would be in the same place. 

It took almost an hour before he finally found what he was looking for. 

XXX

When Harry entered the living room, Ted took one look at him and screamed. 

Everyone froze at the sight of the child, bound by dark robe, his grandmother nowhere in sight. Hermione was the first to move, shoving Harry out of the room and hurrying to Ted to undo the ties. 

“He took her. He bloody took her!“ Harry wanted to punch something. If Andromeda died, it would truly be his fault and his fault alone. Why hadn‘t he told her? Why hadn‘t his protective charms held up? Why hadn‘t he checked on his twin sooner?

“Harry!“ Hermione had to shake him out of his reverie. “They left an hour ago. You have to hurry, Kingsley knows where the mirror is kept, I‘ll stay with Ted.“

He stared at her blankly for a second but her “GO!“ sent him running towards the others. 

XXX

The room was deserted when Harry found it. He supposed it was a storage space for every item the Department hadn‘t got around to figuring out yet, for he saw not only the mirror but many other objects. 

The place was brimming with magical energy, both white and dark. He‘d have loved to explore the contents of the room, but he knew that over two hours had passed since he left Grimmauld Place and he needed to hurry.

Harry moved the mirror to the middle of the room, beckoned Andromeda to him and conjured a long, sharp knife. 

The ritual required all the life and blood of a witch or wizard and a simple incantation. Harry would slit her throat and cast the spell, he moved the witch and pulled the knife closer-

BAM.

With a sudden noise, the door burst open, revealing his twin, the Weasel, Draco and Kingsley. 

“Let her go!“ his twin bellowed, wand raised. 

“Let me think about that... No.“ Harry braced his body, moving the knife. 

“There has to be another way! Stop and think about this, this is not the solution!“

His counterpart was getting desperate and Harry relished the feeling of power and control as he pulled a still pliant Andromeda closer. 

“Someone has to die for me to return and I don‘t see why it shouldn‘t be her.“

“We don‘t know what it will do to the universes! You might be altering the future without planning to.“ Draco looked worried and for a split second, Harry felt like he was back in his universe, back with his Draco.

The moment passed as quickly as it had come. 

“Her death is insignificant. All it will do is orphan that werewolf cub and he‘s just getting what he deserves.“

His twin opened his mouth to object, probably to appeal to the part in Harry that his twin misguidedly believed was still good, but his words never got out for Harry took his chance and cut deeply, shouting “ _Concedi pervium_!“ with all the energy he could gather. 

Blood sprang from Andromeda‘s neck with enough force to sprinkle the mirror to Harry‘s right in thick red liquid and suddenly, it was glowing faintly. 

He saw the four men move out of the corner of his eyes as he reached out to touch the glowing glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is very much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to his universe. His twin is left to deal with the mess he left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really proud of this chapter. Seriously. I hope you like it as much, too!
> 
> Cookies to everyone who spots the sort-of Star Wars reference…. Clue: originally said by Ewan McGregor’s Obi Wan. And kudos to everyone who spots the really obvious one! No clue this time, tough^

Before Harry knew it, his twin had disappeared, sucked into the mirror. 

Andromeda twitched one last time; then her body stilled, clothes soaked in blood, a blank expression on her face. 

Harry fell to his knees next to her, not caring if the blood pooling on the floor stained his pants. 

Her eyes were life-less and it was Harry‘s fault. 

He felt a presence next to him and he didn‘t need to turn around to know it was Draco who fell to his knees next to him. 

Harry leaned his head on Draco‘s shoulder, a numbness spreading through his body. 

Draco‘s arm around his shoulders felt warm, though, so Harry leaned into Draco‘s body until the man‘s arms enveloped him in a tight embrace. 

All Harry could think of was Ted. The child had lost both parents and his only remaining relative, had been tied up by Harry‘s twin... Would he ever be alright? What would happen to him now? Who would care for him?

“Shhh,“ Draco whispered in his ear. “We‘ll sort this out.“

Harry grabbed him tighter, hoping his words would come true.

XXX

**Mirror Universe, 2004**

“Lay down your wand!“ 

It took Harry a few moments to orientate himself. An inconspicuous room. A mirror behind him. He was surrounded by five Aurors. He recognised all of them. 

He had made it back. 

“I‘m Chancellor Potter, I will not lower my wand,“ he bellowed and for a second, the Aurors looked as if they might obey.

“Get Malfoy,“ Ericsson ordered one of his colleagues who hurried out immediately. 

Harry tried to ignore the leap his heart made at the sound of Draco‘s name, so he focused his attention on Ericsson who refused to lower his wand. 

Draco barged into the room moments later, hair slightly askew and bags under his eye. He looked like he hadn‘t slept in a week but it didn‘t matter to Harry. This was his Draco, the real one, the one and only. His. 

Draco took in his appearance and for the first time Harry remembered that he was still wearing Muggle clothes underneath his cloak. 

“There‘s a very good explanation,“ Harry answered when Draco raised an eyebrow. 

He could see the second Draco realised that he was the real Harry, noticed the little turn of his mouth that wasn‘t quite a smile and he couldn‘t help but smile back. 

With a curt nod, Draco ordered his Aurors to stand down. “Leave us. I‘ve got this. It‘s him. Inform the Dark Lord.“

As soon as the door closed behind the last wizard, Draco stepped close and in one smooth motion pulled him into a hug. 

Harry returned it.

 

XXX

**Canon universe**

It took hours until Harry and Draco had filled out all the necessary paperwork in the aftermath of Andromeda‘s death. 

Harry felt far away from his body, like he was watching someone else act and write and fill out forms. His mind couldn‘t seem to wrap itself around the fact that his twin from another universe killed his godson‘s grandmother. 

But the cruel and honest truth was that Teddy Tonks was now an orphan, having not only lost his parents six years ago but also his only living relative. 

And it was entirely Harry‘s fault. 

“Harry, Harry, come on.“ Draco‘s voice barely registered. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder and Harry flinched, unprepared, startled. 

Draco drew his hand back immediately. “Sorry. But we‘re finished here, we can go now.“

“Go where?“ His throat hurt from explaining the situation to the head of the DMLE over and over again. 

“To Teddy, Harry.“

“I can‘t.“ Harry didn‘t dare look Draco in the eye. 

“You can and you will. You‘re the only one he‘s got left.“

“And whose fault is that?!“ The sudden surge of anger took him by surprise, but Harry was shouting none the less. Thankfully, they were in an empty interviewing room.

“Oh, you think this is your fault?“ Draco asked and Harry wants to shake him, because of course it was his fault, who else was to blame? 

Draco, however, brought his hand up and tilted Harry‘s head, gently pushing up so that they were finally looking at each other. 

“Listen to me, Harry. You‘re not to blame. It was that bloody twin of yours, not you. He chose to murder an innocent witch in order to get back without caring about the consequences of his actions.“

Harry tore himself away. “Stop! You and I both know that‘s not true. I had one job and that was to keep an eye on that man and I failed. I failed epically and now Ted‘s an orphan and scared of me.“

Draco sighed heavily, a hand running through his hair. Harry recognised the gesture; Draco only did this when he was at the end of his tether. He didn‘t mess up his hair for just anything. 

His mind flashed back to his twin‘s memories and the Draco in those images. He, too, sometimes threaded a hand through his hair. 

“Shhh, Harry...“ Draco was suddenly next to him, his right hand at Harry‘s cheek, wiping off the tears Harry hadn‘t realised he was shedding. 

“Tell me, Harry. What happened last night? What did you find out?“ Draco whispered in his ear after drawing him close. Draco held him tight and Harry didn‘t want him to ever let go. 

After what felt like hours, Harry gathered the courage to speak. 

“He showed me what happened to him. He was raised by the Malfoys, Draco.“ He could feel the other man‘s breath hitch. “Something happened that landed him in an orphanage and Lucius recognised him and adopted him. We were brothers in that universe. Harry bought right into the propaganda, believed that wizards are superior, that someone needed to finish what Voldemort had started... And he did.“ Harry couldn‘t stop, and Draco didn‘t make him, so he continued telling the entire story, how Tom Riddle and Voldemort merged, how Harry took over the Ministry, how they purged the country. 

“But I needed to know what happened at the Dursley‘s, what had turned him into this... This monster. I used Legillimency. I didn‘t see much but it... It was enough.“ A shudder coursed through his body as his mind travelled back to the memories. 

“What happened, Harry? What has you so freaked out?“ Draco‘s hand was rubbing soothing circles into his back. The motion grounded Harry in a way he couldn‘t describe. 

Harry pressed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Draco‘s clothes. “Uncle Vernon raped him. He had too much to drink and he raped him. Often. And he even... He even let another man... I believe it was to get a promotion at work. He was just a kid. He was barely nine years old. And Uncle Vernon raped him.“ 

He couldn‘t stop the tears anymore. He was aware that he was making unmanly sobbing noises that Draco was sure to tease him about later, probably, but for the love of Merlin, Harry had no way of stopping now that the damn was broken. 

“I just... It could have been me. And... I can‘t help thinking... If it had been me... Would I have-? What he-? Am I capable of so much evil?“

He was shaking now, violent tremors running through his body and Draco drew back enough to cradle his face between his hands. 

Draco looked close to tears as well and Harry‘s brain couldn‘t come up with a sensible explanation for that. Wasn‘t he revolted? Didn‘t he see what Harry saw? What Harry might be capable of?

“Harry, it‘s okay to feel like this. But you and him aren‘t the same person. Do you hear me?“ 

He heard him, but he didn‘t believe. Hadn‘t Draco seen them? They were identical. 

“Listen, Harry. Kingsley called me in when they first found your twin. And I could tell with one look that it wasn‘t you. You‘re nothing like him. You‘re kind and righteous, you care about other people to such an extent that you put their needs before yours. You could never be like him.“

Draco leaned in, slowly, giving Harry enough of a warning, before he brushed their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

“I love you, Harry.“

The last sentence finally pulled Harry back into his universe. The universe where Harry had killed Voldemort and testified at Draco‘s trial and kissed Draco at the Burrow and made love to him on top of the Astronomy tower and at Ron‘s and Hermione‘s wedding reception. 

The universe where he was the Chosen One who saved the world, not left it in darkness. 

“I love you, too,“ he said, knowing that his evil twin would never say these words. 

He knew what he had to do. 

XXX

They returned to Andromeda‘s house a little while later, but before they knocked, Harry‘s hand on Draco‘s shoulder stopped him. 

“Draco, how do you feel about adopting a six-year-old?“

For a split second, the blond looked confused, yet the moment realisation hit, his face broke into the most charming smile. 

“You want me to co-parent?“

“Well, after all, you‘re related to him. And he adores you. What do you say?“

“Yes, but only if you‘re the mother in this relationship.“

For the first time in what feels like days, Harry smiled. “We‘ll see about that.“

They found Hermione and Ron in the garden. Ted was on his little toy broom that Draco and Harry had bought him for Christmas, while Ron was throwing a miniature Quaffle for the little boy to catch. 

Hermione caught sight of them first and hurried over. 

“Ron told me everything and we explained to Ted that the Harry who bound him wasn‘t you. So he shouldn‘t start screaming when he sees you.“

Harry nodded his thanks and made his way towards his godson, stomach dropping. How did one tell a child that their only living relative was dead? 

Teddy immediately landed when he saw Harry and hurried over. 

“Did you catch the bad man? Did you? Where is grandma?“

“Why don‘t we go inside, Teddy, I‘ll tell you everything.“

It didn‘t buy him much time but it was enough for Harry to phrase his next words until he and Ted were seated at the kitchen table. 

“The good news is: The evil man is gone, so you don‘t need to worry, alright?“

Teddy smiled, though his smile was tight. “What about grandma?“ When Harry didn‘t immediately reply, he tried again. “What about grandma, Harry?!“

“Ted, she... The bad man killed her. I couldn‘t stop him.“

His godson looked at him for a long moment without reacting in any way. When he spoke, his upper lip quivered. 

“Is grandma with Mommy and Daddy?“

“Yes, she is with them.“

“Will she come back?“

“No, Teddy, I‘m sorry. She won‘t come back.“

That did it - Ted burst into loud sobs, tears streaming down his face and when Harry tried to hug him, he started punching him blindly for the first minutes until the anger seemed to leave him and he threw himself into Harry‘s arms, clinging to him so tight Harry feared he‘d have bruises the next day. 

He sat there in the kitchen holding Teddy and making soothing noises as long as it took for the little boy to calm down again. When he looked up, his eyes were red and his face was puffy. 

“What will happen now?“ he asked, upper lip still trembling. 

“You could live with me and cousin Draco in London. We have enough room.“

“But you‘re working. Who is going to play with me?“

“I‘m going to take time off work, okay? Until you‘re feeling better.“ _And until I‘m feeling better_ , Harry added in his head. The thought of going back to work after what happened made him cringe. 

Teddy looked up at him, considering. “Okay.“

Harry pulled him into a tight hug, realising only then that this meant he was going to be a father. 

 

XXX

**Mirror Universe, 2004**

Augustus Rookwood had been found dead in the Mirror Room, Harry learned later that night. 

“It appears the mirror requires a sacrifice no matter in which direction someone passes through,“ Draco explained in his office. 

Lucius, whose face had become more and more lined over the years, huffed from where he was leaning against a shelf. 

“But Harry didn‘t perform any ritual. Why would the mirror let him through?“

“We haven‘t been able to determine that, father.“

“Did the people on the other side mention anything?“

Harry shook his head. “They were only focussing on ways to bring me back. Mudblood Number One never talked about anything else.“

“Well, it may remain a mystery. It‘s not like we would want to travel to this other universe, and Rookwood wasn‘t the biggest loss we could have suffered. The only thing that matters is having you back, Harry.“

Lucius patted him on the shoulder and smiled, genuinely happy. Harry could see Draco‘s eyes momentarily darken. No matter how successful Draco was, Harry would always be the Chosen One and Lucius Malfoy‘s favourite, even though they weren‘t related by blood. 

Not for the first time Harry wished he could change things, make Draco‘s father see his son for the great man he had become.

“Don‘t forget that the Dark Lord wants a word with you in a few minutes,“ Lucius added before he left the office with a flourish of his cloak. 

“He‘s right, you know.“ Draco‘s voice was so soft, Harry had hardly heard him. “You‘re back. That‘s all that counts.“

Harry sensed the emotions under Draco‘s statement, really sensed them and didn‘t succeed in ignoring them like he had so often before. It seemed that ever since he had met his counterpart and this other version of Draco with their starry-eyed romance that his brain failed to filter all the signs it had become so used to discard. 

He smiled nonetheless. “I‘m glad to be back.“

Their eyes met for a moment until Harry forced himself to look away. 

“I should be going. Lord Voldemort is probably dying to discover why I was absent for 36 hours.“

Before he left the office, he turned around one last time and caught Draco looking after him, a curious expression on his face. Harry couldn‘t quite name the emotion and it was gone too quickly before he could reflect on it. 

It haunted him all the way up to Lord Voldemort‘s chambers but in a way, it helped cement his decision. 

The Dark Lord was waiting for him by the fire, Nagini curled up at his feet. After he closed the door behind him, the crackling of the flames was the only noise in the room. 

“I‘ve been told you travelled the universes.“ Voldemort‘s voice was cold as usual. 

“Unwillingly. I touched the mirror in the Department of Mysteries and fell through. It took a while to find a way back.“

“How?“

“A sacrifice. The mirror required a human life in exchange for granting me passage. I killed Andromeda Tonks.“

Voldemort‘s malicious laugh echoed in the room. 

“I knew you would appreciate that, Voldemort.“

“So what did you do for the other 35 hours? Drinking tea and lying back?“

“I let myself be held hostage. I needed the people there to find a way to bring me back, which they did. I didn‘t have to move a finger until the very end. They did all the dirty work for me.“

“You‘re being rather vague on the details, Harry,“ the Dark Lord chided, voice dropping an octave. He was becoming impatient. 

“Why don‘t you let me show you?“

Voldemort rose and lifted his wand. Harry had all of a second to prepare for the Dark Lord entering his mind but managed to align his memories in a way that wouldn‘t give away more... _intimate_ details. 

“I see...,“ Voldemort said slowly, starting to pace. “How did the boy manage to defeat me?“

Harry paused for effect. He was going to make a point later, he needed to orchestrate his line of argument precisely. 

“He destroyed all your Horcruxes.“ 

Voldemort‘s eyes narrowed to slits and Harry glanced towards the snake on the ground, just to prove that he knew exactly to which lengths the other wizard had gone to ensure his immortality. Only he wasn‘t immortal after all, was he?

“How did he find out?“ Suddenly, Voldemort‘s voice was higher than usual and Harry would almost ascribe this to a sense of panic.

He smirked. “Dumbledore developed the theory. They picked your Horcruxes one by one. In the end, Harry‘s _Expelliarmus_ sufficed to end your life. Your mortal life.“

Voldemort stopped his pacing and Nagini awoke, sliding around him to form a half-circle behind him. He didn‘t know whether snakes were able to glare but whatever Nagini was doing came eerily close. 

“How many Horcruxes did he tell you about?“ Voldemort‘s voice didn‘t falter. It was close, though, and Harry felt more and more encouraged by every passing second. 

“All of them. The diary, the ring, the cup, the diadem, the locket and, of course, Nagini.“ He tilted his head towards the snake, which hissed aggressively. 

Voldemort lost what little colour he had and in his mind, Harry was cheering. That meant that the Dark Lord had no idea that he, Harry himself, was the last Horcrux. 

Voldemort caught himself quickly and narrowed his eyes. “There is a point to you telling me all of this, I presume?“

Harry nodded and took a step forward, undisturbed by Nagini‘s continued hissing noises. 

“My point is that I know how to end your life. My point is that I ended your life in another universe, so the reason you are here right now, enacting your Second Coming, is all because of the role I played. I believe in our cause but I also believe that Britain needs me more than it needs you, now that we have established the new world order.“

Harry paused, admiring the stunned expression on Voldemort‘s face, the wide-eyed, well, one could almost call it horror that took over his face upon hearing Harry‘s words. 

“I won‘t use my knowledge of your weakness under one condition.“ He waited patiently until the Dark Lord nodded, though begrudgingly, willing him to continue. “From this moment on you will no longer question any of my decisions or order me to do anything. Do we have an agreement?“

Harry knew fully well that Voldemort couldn‘t kill him and get away with it. Harry was too popular, too integral to the new system. He held everyone‘s sympathy - that is, except the resistance‘s, of course.

Silence reigned for a full minute before the Dark Lord broke into that high-pitched laughter that always made the hair at the back of Harry‘s neck stand up. 

“This is about Draco Malfoy, isn‘t it?“

“It doesn‘t matter since you won‘t question any of my decisions from now on. Will you, Voldemort?“

The man snarled. “Please, keep your pet and see where your misguided feelings lead you. Be in love, young fool. Only don‘t be surprised when you come to regret your decision.“

They held each other‘s stare, none willing to break eye-contact. 

“So we have an understanding?“ Harry asked again. 

“We have,“ Voldemort bit out, which Harry took as his clue to leave the Dark Lord with his snake. 

All the way down to his floor, he was smiling, feeling a strange kind of elation. 

He apparated straight to his house, and, ignoring the memories of another Grimmauld Place 12, went to look for Draco. 

He found him in the master bedroom, propped up against the headboard, reading a book, which he quickly discarded once he caught sight of Harry in the doorway. 

Draco jumped out of bed and stood in front of him half a second later, wearing nothing but black briefs that stood out hard against his pale skin. He made for a beautiful sight and Harry took it in with greedy sweeps of his eyes. 

“What happened? Is everything alright? Why are you smiling?“ Draco asked, frowning slightly. 

“Voldemort and I have reached an agreement concerning our future cooperation. I will be granted more authority from now on.“

Draco‘s frown turned into a grin. “Good. It‘s time he recognised you for all you truly are.“

“It‘s time I recognise you for all you truly are,“ Harry muttered, only aware of what he had said after the words had already rolled off his tongue. 

Draco‘s eyes widened, clearly unsure about how to interpret the statement. The last thing Harry wanted to do was scare Draco away, not after he had just spent almost two days in another universe where everything was just plain wrong. 

So Harry stepped forward, bringing their bodies so close together that they were almost touching. He looked deep into Draco‘s eyes before he leaned in and kissed him softly. 

They had never kissed like this, without any trace of tongue; their kisses had always been forceful, driven, even the few lazy snogging sessions on Sunday mornings. 

Harry felt Draco‘s whole body shiver before the blond pressed his body into Harry‘s and brought in arms up around him, pulling him close. 

For the first time in his life, Harry allowed himself to experience all the feelings behind their kisses and it was so intense it almost overwhelmed him. He was instantly hard and felt Draco‘s erection pressing against his hips through the layers of Draco‘s briefs and Harry‘s robes. 

They parted, both breathing heavily. Draco‘s pupils were blown, the black almost swallowing the grey entirely. The next thing Harry knew was that Draco slid to his knees, hands coming down to rest on Harry‘s belt, looking up with the most open expression Harry had ever seen on him. 

For a moment it seemed as if Draco was about to say something, something Harry wasn‘t sure he was ready to hear let alone respond to in kind, but Draco closed his mouth before the words could get out. 

Instead, he opened Harry‘s belt and fly, pulled his trousers and pants down and freed his throbbing erection. Harry could even see the precome he was already leaking. 

Draco placed a kiss on the tip, which sent a jolt through Harry. 

Draco looked up and their eyes locked. “Take me, Harry,“ he breathed out. “Use me. I‘m yours.“

He opened his mouth and closed it around Harry‘s cock, hands on his arse urging him forward and Harry took, oh, how he took. He didn‘t hold back, tightening his grip in Draco‘s hair. He didn‘t hold back one bit, not when he hit the back of Draco‘s throat with more force than he ever had, making the blond choke on his length as he pulled out and thrust back in again and again until there were tears in Draco‘s eyes. Draco took all Harry had to give him and moaned around his cock, swallowed him down like he was craving it and he probably was. 

“I want to fuck you, Draco,“ Harry gasped between thrusts. “I want to tear you apart and put you back together.“

His grip on Draco‘s hair eased and the blond slipped off, mouth bruised and red and wet from precome and saliva. He leaned back on his heels presenting his hard cock and lean body. 

“Do it. Please.“ 

The please did Harry in. He lunged forward, gripping Draco‘s shoulders tight and lifted him off the ground. He basically threw him onto the bed, face down. 

Without warning, he was on Draco, hand stroking his hole just long enough for the lubrication spell to work and then he thrust in, without preparing Draco further. 

Draco cried out but after a moment the sound of pain gave way to one of pleasure as Harry set a brutal rhythm, hitting Draco‘s prostate every time. Draco gripped the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white, his body limp, completely surrendered to Harry. 

He gripped Draco‘s hips tight enough to bruise as he increased his pace while leaning forward, sinking his teeth into the expanse of pale skin on Draco‘s shoulder. 

This time, it was a cry of pure pain that left Draco, but Harry knew he liked it, craved it, even. 

Draco‘s moans turned to whimpers; he was close. 

“Never forget this, Draco,“ Harry growled in his ear. “You‘re mine.“

Draco came with a cry, clenching around Harry‘s cock and the sensation was enough to send him over the edge within a few more thrusts. 

He came for what felt like minutes, filling Draco up from the inside and when he pulled out he could see the semen trickling out of the fucked-out hole. 

A flick of his hand and the sheets were clean again. Harry laid down next to Draco who turned around to face him. Harry would have expected him to be half asleep already, but his eyes were bright, though still a bit clouded in post-orgasmic haze. 

Draco considered him for a moment, then drew a deep breath. 

“Harry, I-“

“Shhh...“ He had to cut him off. He had to. But when he saw the hurt flicker across Draco‘s features, Harry closed his eyes briefly, gathering the courage he needed for his next words. 

“I know.“ 

The shadow on Draco‘s face disappeared and he smiled the most sincere smile Harry and ever seen on him. The blond had never seemed more vulnerable, but Harry pulled him tight. 

If there was one thing Harry was as scared of losing like Voldemort was scared of losing his Horcruxes, it was Draco. 

And there was no use denying that. 

XXX

**Canon Universe**

Harry spent six months at home with Teddy before he resumed his position in the Auror office. 

The first couple of weeks were extremely hard on all of them. Teddy would wake up screaming from nightmares and crawl beneath the covers with Harry and Draco. Other nights, it was Harry who came to, drenched in sweat, Draco shaking him back into the present. 

Draco was the one to suggest therapy. 

“Good idea,“ Harry said. “I‘m sure it will help Teddy a lot.“

“For both of you.“ Draco didn‘t even look up from the newspaper. 

Harry took a deep breath. “You really think that‘s necessary?“

Sighing, Draco put the Prophet down and focused his eyes on him. “You‘ve been having nightmares. You barely go out, you flinch when you look in the mirror. Yes, Harry, it‘s necessary.“

It turned out to be the best idea his lover had ever had. Alright, one of the best. 

There were still days when Teddy threw a tantrum so big he wouldn‘t talk to anyone for hours, or days when Teddy cried and cried because he missed his grandmother, but it was improving. 

After four months, Teddy could return to school. Harry hired a private tutor to catch him up on what he missed. 

After five months, Harry didn‘t flinch anymore when he looked in the mirror. 

Draco was his rock through everything. He woke Harry from nightmares, held him when the memories became too much, played with Teddy when Harry couldn‘t face the guilt sometimes, was understanding in every possible way without forcing Harry to talk about his feelings or anything he didn‘t want to talk about. 

“I don‘t know how I can make it up to you,“ Harry whispered in Draco‘s ear at breakfast on Harry‘s first day back to work. Teddy was getting ready for school upstairs. 

“What? Asking our house-elf to cook bacon and eggs instead of porridge today?“

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco‘s cheek. “I mean everything you did the past few months. I... We wouldn‘t have made it through without you.“

“All I did was offer a few suggestions and a sympathetic ear or a shoulder to cry on.“

“Which you will never mention in public.“

“Yes, I stand by my oath, the famous Boy Who Lived Again never ever cried in my presence. He‘s manly like that,“ Draco drawled, the corners of his mouth curling up in the faintest hint of a smile. 

“You‘re welcome, Harry. You would have done the same for me. Hell, you have done the same for me. So don‘t mention it.“

Harry could tell that Draco was only playing it cool. His eyes told a different story, but Harry didn‘t call him on it. 

Instead, he kissed him, long and deep, putting everything he wanted to say into the movement. They might have got a bit carried away and the only thing that stopped Harry before he could climb into Draco‘s lap was a childish squeal. 

Sure enough, Teddy was standing in the doorway, hiding his face behind a school book. 

“Is it over?“

“Yes, you can look,“ Harry sighed after getting out of Draco‘s space. 

“You two are so gross!“ Teddy pouted and Harry had to laugh at the adorableness of it. 

“Just wait until you get older, little man,“ Draco teased, “and you will completely understand this.“

“I doubt it. Now come on, Harry, I need to get to school!“ 

With a laugh, Harry leaned in to kiss Draco again - though very quickly, while Teddy had his back turned - and hurried after his godson. 

What happened six months ago might have changed their lives forever, but the world kept turning. 

END OF PART IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirror!Harry and mirror!Draco really break my heart. I’m toying with the idea of continuing the Mirror Universe at one point. After finishing two more Johnlock fics, as well as the Harry/Draco work “Gorgeous” part II and “Virus” part II (all of which you could check out, I’d be very happy!)… 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far! Let me know how you liked chapter 3, please :)
> 
> A little **warning** for the next two parts: They deal with adultery... so there are a lot of feels, a lot of hurt and more, so if you don't like that in regard to Harry and Draco, then you might consider stopping after this part and treating it as the end of this verse. If you want to continue, I'd like to promise one thing: There will be a happy ending, no matter how bleak things look ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make me happy, leave a comment or a kudo. I'd love to hear what you thought :)


End file.
